La tentation : Sakura Haruno
by Royal-Pink93
Summary: La jeune femme était belle, très belle. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie, son visage souriant rayonnait d'amour. Jamais Sasuke n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi vif, aussi urgent pour aucune femme... Et a fortiori pour une simple photo !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sasuke Uchiwa s'immobilisa, perplexe, et vérifia son chemin sur le plan qu'il avait en main. Devant lui, le long couloir qu'il suivait depuis quelques instants bifurquait. Convenait-il de prendre à droite ou bien à gauche ?

Le quartier général de la C.I.A., installé au Japon, constituait un véritable labyrinthe que Sasuke n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'explorer. Depuis près de dix ans qu'il prêtait ses talents aux services secrets américains, il n'était venu en ce lieu que trois ou quatre fois.

C'était un homme d'action qui détestait l'ambiance feutrée des bureaux. Même si cela se révélait plus dangereux, il préférait de loin le travail sur le terrain. Il aimait agir seul, et conduire à sa guise les missions qu'on lui confiait.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Sasuke rédigeait un rapport qu'il remettait en temps et en heure à sa hiérarchie. Puis il pensait aussitôt à sa prochaine mission. Il haïssait la paperasserie, et se souciait comme d'une guigne de connaître les parcours sinueux que suivaient ses rapports dans les méandres de la bureaucratie avant d'arriver à destination… ou de se perdre dans un tiroir.

Les temps changeaient, cependant, et il allait devoir s'adapter, même si cela lui coûtait. L'ennemi avait adopté un nouveau visage, protéiforme, qui le rendait moins facilement reconnaissable.

Sasuke soupira en remettant le plan dans sa poche. Depuis quelques mois, les missions se faisaient plus rares. Y avait-il encore place, dans un tel monde, pour un agent secret expérimenté comme lui ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il prit le couloir de droite et vérifia les numéros inscrits sur les portes. À mesures qu'il approchait du but, il sentait monter en lui une certaine appréhension. Était-ce pour lui signifier un congé définitif qu'on l'avait convoqué au quartier général ?

Enfin, il aperçut le numéro qu'il cherchait et entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Une femme blonde était assise devant un ordinateur. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

**- Monsieur Uchiwa ?** _demanda-t-elle en se levant._

**- Oui.**

**- Entrez, je vous en prie. M. Yoko vous attend.**

Sasuke suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une autre porte, qu'elle ouvrit, avant de s'effacer pour lui laisser le passage.

Cette deuxième pièce se révéla beaucoup plus vaste et luxueusement meublée que la première. Derrière une immense table de verre encombrée de dossiers, un petit homme corpulent, en costume et cravate stricts, trônait dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Sans interrompre sa conversation téléphonique, l'homme fit un geste amical à Sasuke pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Sasuke connaissait Rôji Yoko, son chef, depuis de nombreuses années. Pourtant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu à son bureau, entouré d'un tel décorum, et dans une tenue aussi conventionnelle. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils devaient se rencontrer, c'était Rôji qui rejoignait Sasuke, dans quelque endroit du monde où sa mission du moment l'avait conduit. Rôji lui donnait rendez-vous dans les lieux les plus insolites et, afin de passer inaperçue, il adoptait les déguisements les plus divers. Sasuke se souvenait ainsi de l'avoir aperçu en religieuse…

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, ainsi vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces, assis derrière son imposant bureau, Rôji ressemblait en tout point à un homme d'affaires.

Sasuke prit place sur le bord d'une chaise, mal à l'aise. Il se sentait toujours déplacé dans ce genre de décor officiel. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle il avait décliné les offres de promotion qu'on lui avait faites à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Il n'ignorait pas qu'en montant en grade, il se verrait attribuer un bureau comme celui de Rôji Yoko.

Allait-on, de nouveau, lui proposer un poste administratif ? Plutôt démissionner !

Rôji raccrocha enfin le combiné puis il se leva et tendit chaleureusement la main à Sasuke.

**- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Sasuke ! Vous avez bien meilleure mine que lors de notre dernière rencontre.**

Sasuke se leva à son tour pour serrer la main de son supérieur.

**- Pas étonnant ! La dernière fois que vous m'avez vu, le chirurgien venait juste d'extraire deux balles d'une partie fondamentale de mon anatomie. Impossible de m'asseoir pendant plusieurs semaines…**

**- Je m'en souviens très bien. Et j'étais inquiet pour vous. Des séquelles ?**

**- Aucune, comme vous pouvez le constater**_, déclara Sasuke en se rasseyant._

**- Heureux de l'entendre.**

Le sourire un peu figé, Rôji dévisagea Sasuke encore un instant avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil.

**- Vous avez localisé mon bureau sans trop de difficulté, j'espère ?** _reprit-il._

**- J'ai demandé au cerbère qui monte la garde à l'entrée de me faire un plan… et j'ai semé des petits cailloux blancs pour retrouver la sortie.**

Rôji partit d'un éclat de rire bruyant.

**- Vous avez vraiment l'air en forme ! Un peu plus mince et musclé, peut-être, mais c'est sûrement plus sain. Le rapport de votre dernière visite médicale paraît d'ailleurs excellent.**

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

**- La C.I.A. n'a-t-elle donc rien d'autre à faire, en ce moment, que d'éplucher les bilans médicaux de ses agents ? Alors, le chômage nous guette…**

**-** **En fait**_, avoua Rôji avec un long soupir désabusé,_ **nous sommes très occupés depuis quelque temps.**

**- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cet intérêt pour mon dossier médical ? Vous me trouvez trop vieux et vous me proposez un poste dans les bureaux, c'est ça ?**

Rôji hocha négativement la tête.

**- Pas question de vous mettre à la retraite pour l'instant. Au contraire. Le pays a encore besoin d'agents expérimentés comme vous. Même si le contre-espionnage n'est plus ce qu'il était…**

De plus en plus intrigué, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais jugea préférable de laisser son chef poursuivre.

**- Si vous avez lu les journaux ces derniers temps**_, reprit Rôji,_ **vous savez que les États-Unis livrent une guerre sans merci. Une guerre contre la drogue…** **L'année passée, la brigade des stupéfiants a presque triplé ses effectifs le long de la frontière entre le Texas et le Mexique afin d'enrayer le trafic. Sans grands résultats… Les sommes en jeu sont énormes, et grandes les tentations. Il est parfois difficile d'y résister…**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**- La brigade antidrogue craint que certains de ses agents soient corrompus. Moyennant une confortable indemnité, ils accepteraient de fermer les yeux sur les principales livraisons des cartels mexicains. C'est en tout cas ce que suspecte le chef de la brigade.**

**- Sans le moindre début de preuve…**

**- Non. Les arrestations continuent de s'effectuer en masse le long de la frontière, mais elles ne concernent que de petits trafiquants sans envergure. Quelques toxicomanes en mal d'argent de poche pour payer leurs doses. Rien de compromettant pour les gros bonnets. Comme Mogami Haruno, par exemple…**

**- Haruno ?**

**- Un riche homme d'affaires de Hanawa, dans le nord du Mexique. Il possède des usines dans tout le pays, métallurgie, textile, bois… Il produit un peu de tout, et l'exporte vers les États-Unis.**

**- Rien que de très légal**_, remarqua Sasuke._

**- En apparence, oui**_, acquiesça Rôji._ **Il y a un an, pourtant, la brigade antidrogue a reçu un message anonyme accusant Haruno d'utiliser ses réseaux commerciaux pour se livrer au trafic de drogue. Les camions en provenance de Hanawa ont dès lors fait l'objet d'un contrôle très strict à la frontière. En vain. La brigade a alors décidé de découvrir la vérité sur ses activités. Deux agents sont entrés à son service, l'un comme cuisinier, l'autre comme jardinier. Ils envoient régulièrement leurs rapports, mais ils prétendent ne pas déceler la moindre trace d'un trafic de drogue. Pendant ce temps, les affaires d'Haruno continuent de prospérer de façon pour le moins suspecte...**

À cet instant, Sasuke estima qu'on avait assez tourné autour du pot.

**- Qu'attend-on de moi, au juste ?**

**- Le chef de la brigade antidrogue, Sakaï Noka, pense que les agents chargés de surveiller Haruno ont retourné leur veste, moyennant finance, et qu'ils préviennent par avance l'homme d'affaires des contrôles effectués à bord de ses camions. Sakaï m'a demandé de placer un homme de confiance dans l'entourage direct d'Haruno afin de démasquer le ou les traîtres. J'ai pensé à vous.**

**- Je vous en remercie**_, déclara Sasuke sur un ton légèrement ironique._ **Et qui prétendrai-je être, cette fois ?**

**- Vous-même, à peu de chose près. Vous vous présenterez comme agent de la C.I.A. en rupture de ban, désireux de se vendre comme mercenaire. Haruno connaît des problèmes de sécurité en ce moment. Nous avons au moins appris cela. Il cherche quelqu'un qui possède vos talents, et qui soit prêt à les mettre à son service. Quand vous aurez infiltré l'organisation, vous serez en mesure d'identifier le traître. Bref, vous espionnerez les espions.**

Rôji referma le dossier posé devant lui sur son bureau.

**- Ce faisant, bien sûr, si vous parvenez à réunir assez de charges contre Haruno pour l'épingler, personne ne s'en plaindra.**

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

**- Simple mission de routine, en somme ?**

Rôji sourit à son tour.

**- On m'a demandé de mettre sur cette affaire mon meilleur agent. Qui d'autre mieux que vous pourrait remplir cette mission ?**

**- Mais Haruno va sûrement s'intéresser à mon passé ! Croyez-vous le berner si facilement ? C'est sans doute un homme intelligent, sinon, il ne se trouverait pas aujourd'hui à la tête d'un tel empire.**

**- J'y ai pensé. Et je vois un moyen pour rendre crédible votre… candidature spontanée auprès d'Haruno. Nous laisserons filtrer à dessein de nos bureaux que nous vous avons renvoyé pour des motifs politiques, que vous n'avez pas du tout apprécié le procédé, et que vous en voulez à mort à la C.I.A. Quoi de plus normal pour vous que de chercher alors à monnayer vos talents dans le privé ? Avec le curriculum dont vous disposez, vous trouveriez facilement un emploi dans un certains… milieux. Vous me suivez ?**

**- Toujours bon à savoir, par ces temps de crise.**

Au lieu de répondre, Rôji ouvrit un nouveau dossier dont il commença à tourner lentement les pages. Rôji Yoko leva les yeux de son dossier pour dévisager Sasuke.

**- Vous faisiez du camping au nord du Mexique, étant gosse. Et de la pêche, il me semble…**

**- Oui**_, reconnut Sasuke, la mâchoire crispée._ **J'avais un bon copain dont la famille venait de là-bas.**

Rôji tourna une autre page du dossier.

**- Satake Ukita… Vous l'appeliez Akaï, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette fois, Sasuke serra les poings.

**- Vous avez l'air bien renseigné. Je suppose que vous connaissez aussi le nom de ma première fiancée ?**

Avec un grand sourire, Rôji sourit et se leva pour mettre un terme à l'entretien.

**- Nous pourrions l'apprendre au besoin, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour cette fois…**


	2. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre Premier**

Le vaste hall de l'aéroport international de Mexico était bondé. Comme tous les jours, sans doute. Négligemment adossé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean, Sasuke observait la foule des voyageurs quittant l'aire de douane. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la voix suave d'une hôtesse avait annoncé, dans les haut-parleurs, l'atterrissage d'un jet.

Sur de son charme, Sasuke tentait d'ignorer les regards appuyés lancés dans sa direction par nombre de passagères. Il importait qu'il reste concentré afin de ne pas manquer celle qu'il attendait.

Bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais rencontrée auparavant, Sasuke savait qu'il reconnaîtrait sans difficulté Sakura Haruno. Il travaillait pour le compte de l'oncle de Sakura depuis maintenant près d'un mois, et les murs du bureau de Mogami Haruno étaient couverts de photographies de sa nièce. Sasuke avait ainsi vu Sakura à trois mois, souriant aux anges dans les bras de sa mère. À huit ans, juchée sur le dos d'un poney. Jeune fille, enfin, alors qu'elle venait de terminer ses études secondaires, juste avant son départ.

Il identifierait sans problème la jeune femme qu'il était venu chercher pour la conduire où vivait son oncle. Même si l'idée de jouer les chaperons ne l'enchantait guère… Mais ce genre de job ne faisait-il pas partie de ses nouvelles attributions ? En tant que responsable de la sécurité d'Haruno, il devait obéir à ses ordres, quels qu'ils fussent. Il s'agissait donc, somme toute, d'une mission de pure routine.

Haruno avait maintes fois parlé à Sasuke de Sakura. D'après le portrait que son oncle brossait d'elle, la jeune femme ne semblait pas manquer de caractère. Après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, Sakura avait grandi dans la maison d'Haruno, qu'elle considérait comme son père. Ce dernier, qui l'adorait, lui avait passé tous ses caprices, pour la consoler de la perte de ses parents.

À l'école primaire, cette enfant gâtée avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à ses maîtres. Mogami l'avait donc placée dans un collège de religieuses, afin qu'elle y accomplisse ses études secondaires. Mais cette élève dissipée ne s'était pas beaucoup amendée au contact de la religion. Se jouant des règles d'éducation très strictes qu'on prétendait lui imposer, la jeune Sakura avait semé au pensionnat un joyeux désordre, attirant sur elle de constantes réprimandes.

Finalement, Mogami avait décidé d'envoyer sa nièce terminer ses études au Japon, où résidait la famille de sa mère. L'université japonaise parviendrait peut-être à inculquer à Sakura l'éducation qu'on pouvait attendre d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Et, de fait, Mogami fut heureusement surpris de constater, en quelques années, sa turbulente nièce s'était convertie en une belle et intelligente jeune femme. Elle avait mûri, tout en conservant pourtant cette énergie indomptable qui faisait son charme.

Mogami s'était rendu fréquemment au Japon pour rendre visite à Sakura pendant ces années de séparation, dont ils avaient souffert tous deux. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, la jeune femme était devenue, au grand plaisir de son oncle, une maîtresse d'école enthousiasme, très appréciée de ses supérieurs.

Oui, Mogami se montrait intarissable en ce qui concernait Sakura. À tel point qu'il semblait à Sasuke qu'il connaissait déjà cette mystérieuse créature qui le regardait sans le voir sur toutes ces photographies, dans le bureau de son nouveau patron. Le plus récent de ces portraits, notamment, pris au printemps lors de la dernière visite de Mogami au Japon, hantait les nuits de Sasuke…

La photographie représentait la jeune femme en gros plan. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie en tout son visage, rayonnant d'amour, souriait à son oncle, qui tenait l'appareil. Dans ses rêves, Sasuke avait parfois l'impression que c'était lui que Sakura regardait ainsi.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour aucune femme. À fortiori pour une simple photo !

Il pouvait se vanter d'une certaine expérience en matière amoureuse. Entre deux missions, il aimait à trouver le repos du guerrier dans les bras d'une conquête de passage, qui savait que leur liaison ne durerait qu'un temps et en demandait d'ailleurs toujours davantage.

Pour lui, fantasmer sur la nièce d'un homme dont il projetait l'arrestation représentait le comble de la folie. Certes, ces fantasmes n'avaient pas constitué un réel obstacle à l'accomplissement de sa mission tant qu'ils ne concernaient qu'une photographie. Mais depuis que Mogami l'avait informé que, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la décourager, Sakura venait lui rendre visite à Hanawa…

Maintenant que cette femme allait partager son existence quotidienne, Sasuke se verrait contraint d'élever entre eux un mur protecteur afin de ne pas succomber à son charme. Il devrait aussi prier le bon Dieu pour que Sakura ne reste pas trop longtemps à Hanawa.

Sur ce dernier point au moins, ses prières rejoignaient celles de Mogami. L'oncle de Sakura, en effet, jugeait que la période n'était guère favorable pour une réunion de famille. Depuis quelques semaines, une tension croissante entourait les affaires d'Haruno. Tension qui, d'ailleurs, avait grandement facilité l'embauche de Sasuke par Mogami comme responsable de la sécurité et garde du corps personnel.

Les récents événements avaient montré à l'évidence qu'un puissant ennemi œuvrait à la perte de Mogami. Si ce dernier soupçonnait l'identité de son mystérieux adversaire, il ne s'en ouvrait à personne. Sasuke, pour sa part, pensait naturellement au patron d'un cartel concurrent, cherchant à prendre le contrôle des affaires d'Haruno.

Depuis son entrée en fonction, Sasuke avait déjà discrètement observé les agents de la brigade antidrogue employés comme lui. Mais pour confondre le traître, il lui faudrait accéder aux dossiers secrets de Mogami, soigneusement enfermés dans son bureau… Et pénétrer dans cette forteresse bien gardée ne s'annonçait pas chose facile.

Sakura Haruno arrivait donc bien mal à propos. Parviendrait-il encore à se concentrer sur sa délicate mission lorsque la jeune femme se trouverait à son côté, en chair et en os, alors qu'une simple photo d'elle lui ôtait presque le sommeil ?

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir et s'écarta lentement du mur. De sa haute stature, il dominait largement la foule. Il plissa les yeux pour scruter la masse compacte des nouveaux arrivants. Tout à coup, son regard se figea sur une silhouette.

Sakura lui apparut plus petite qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Elle ne lui arrivait sans doute qu'à l'épaule. Sa tenue très sage contrastait également avec le caractère un peu fantastique qu'il lui prêtait. Elle portait un ensemble vert pâle, et ses cheveux tirés en arrière prétendaient lui donner un air sévère que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais vu sur les photos. Pourtant, cette coiffure très stricte, soulignant l'ovale de son visage et la blancheur de son teint, ne parvenait pas à l'enlaidir. Même pas ses cheveux d'une couleur étonnamment, rose.

D'un pas mesuré, Sasuke se dirigea vers la jeune femme, cachant ses émotions derrière un masque impassible.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**Chapitre deuxième**

Sakura sentait le sol du hall de l'aéroport tanguer sous ses pieds, comme le pont d'un navire dans la tempête. Cependant, en constatant que les autres passagers ne paraissaient pas affectés par cet étrange phénomène, elle attribua son manque d'équilibre à la fatigue du voyage.

Elle avait quand même passé près de dix heures attachée dans un siège, sans bouger ou presque, incapable de dormir tant elle était excitée à l'idée de revoir ce pays qu'elle tenait pour le sien : le Mexique.

Au moins le voyage touchait-il maintenant à sa fin, se disait-elle. Et la joie de retrouver son oncle, dans quelques minutes à peine, lui donnerait de nouvelles forces.

Huit ans sans rentrer à la maison ! Chaque fois qu'elle avait projeté de se rendre à Hanawa, son oncle s'y était opposé, invoquant une multitude de raisons pour retarder son retour. Ces dernières semaines encore, il avait insisté pour que se présente une occasion plus propice à une visite.

Elle avait répondu qu'elle n'attendait pas plus longtemps. Ignorant la réticence de Mogami, elle avait sauté dans le premier avion en partance pour Mexico.

Lui pardonnerait-il son entêtement ?

Oui, bien sûr. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il lui pardonnerait, comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé lorsque, petite fille, elle se montrait désobéissante à l'école.

Après avoir passé la douane, Sakura parcourut le hall du regard, cherchant Mogami, prête à courir se suspendre à son cou.

Elle n'aperçut pas son oncle, mais la silhouette athlétique d'un homme qui venait à sa rencontre retint son attention. Il marchait avec cette indolence que seule confère aux grands fauves la certitude de leur puissance. Le regard de Sakura fut attiré malgré elle vers les muscles bien dessinés de ses cuisses, serrées dans un jean délavé. Il n'avait pas une once de graisse.

Puis le regard de Sakura remonta jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu, son menton volontaire, sa bouche un peu sévère, et son nez qui gardait encore la trace de quelques fractures. Le sang lui monta aux joues lorsque, croisant le regard de l'homme, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

Très embarrassée, elle détourna vivement le regard et pressa le pas.

**- Mademoiselle Haruno ?**

Elle se figea, surprise d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de cet individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se sentit rougir de nouveau. Cette voix chaude et profonde faisait vibrer en elle une corde secrète. Elle frissonna, mais se contraint à affronter de nouveau ces yeux noirs, tout en cachant son trouble.

**- Oui ?**_ parvint-elle à articuler._

**- Bonjour. Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je travaille pour Mogami Haruno. Votre oncle m'a chargé de vous accueillir à votre arrivée et de vous conduire à Hanawa. Il vous prie également de l'excuser. Quelques soucis de dernière heure l'ont empêché de venir vous chercher lui-même.**

Sakura jeta autour d'elle un regard désemparé. Elle se sentait soudain dans cette foule comme une enfant perdue, que ses parents ne seraient pas venus réclamer.

**- Vous voulez dire que mon oncle ne viendra pas ?**

**- C'est cela.**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il venait en effet d'apercevoir, derrière Sakura, un homme poussant un chariot chargé d'une quantité impressionnante de bagages.

**- Tout cela vous appartient-il ?**

Sakura se raidit et le regarda avec un air de défi.

**- Voyez-vous un problème à ce que je voyage avec quelques effets personnels ?**

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

**- Pas vraiment. Mais votre oncle m'avait annoncé que vous veniez ici en vacance. Ceci ressemble plutôt à un déménagement…**

Après cette sortie peu amène, Sasuke se ravisa. Pourquoi se montrer désagréable avec cette jeune femme qui arrivait d'un si long voyage ? Il sourit à Sakura et la prit par le bras.

**- Nous demanderons à un taxi de nous conduire jusqu'au hangar où nous attend l'avion de votre oncle. Tout est prêt pour le départ.**

Sakura reçut ces propos comme une douche froide. Alors qu'elle se sentait épuisée, elle avait espéré que son oncle lui accorderait une nuit de repos à Mexico avant de poursuivre son périple jusqu'à Hanawa.

Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers les baies vitrées du hall de l'aéroport, lesquelles laissaient voir un ciel noir où s'amoncelaient de gros nuages.

**- Une tempête se prépare !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Vous ne pensez tout de même pas décoller par ce temps ?**

Sasuke se figea et lança à Sakura un regard sévère.

**- Écoutez, mademoiselle, je suis les instructions de votre oncle, c'est tout. Cela ne m'enchante pas non plus de piloter un avion dans de telles conditions météorologiques. Mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude, j'ai plusieurs milliers d'heures de vol derrière moi, et par tous les temps.**

Sakura se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quel parti adopter. Elle était morte de fatigue. Il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu dormir pendant un mois d'affilée. Et puis, elle n'avait presque rien mangé dans cet avion et, tout d'un coup, l'appétit lui revenait.

Autre chose la préoccupait, cependant. Pourquoi Mogami n'était-il pas venu la chercher ? Elle se doutait qu'il lui en voulait un peu pour cette arrivée impromptue. Pourtant, de là à envoyer un employé la réceptionner comme une marchandise embarrassante…

Tout à ses pensées, Sakura se mit en marche comme une somnambule en direction de la sortie. Interloqué, Sasuke la rattrapa en trois longues enjambées et la saisit de nouveau par le bras. Il la retint alors qu'elle allait heurter un chariot de bagages venant en sens inverse.

**- D'accord**_, reprit-il sur un ton plus concilient._ **Je comprends que vous souhaitiez vous reposer un peu. À la vérité, je suis sûr que Mogami ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous passions la nuit ici. Nous prendrons deux chambres dans un hôtel, nous dînerons, et nous repartirons demain matin. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Sakura eut un vague sourire, mais la peau de son visage déjà très blanche était devenue livide. La voyant vaciller, Sasuke la prit par le bras.

**- Ne vous évanouissez pas maintenant, princesse**_, murmura-t-il à son oreille._

La soutenant ainsi, il la conduisit jusqu'à la sortie et héla un taxi. Pendant que le chauffeur chargeait les bagages dans le coffre et sur le toit du véhicule, Sasuke aida Sakura à s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle renversa la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.

Sasuke donna au chauffeur le nom de l'un des hôtels de luxe situés à proximité de l'aéroport, et la voiture démarra.

Sakura ouvrit alors les yeux.

**- Désolée pour cette défaillance. La fatigue du voyage, sans doute, et l'effet du décalage horaire.**

Sasuke la regarda en souriant et lui pressa la main d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela arrive à tout le monde. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même et faire des réservations pour la nuit. J'appellerai Mogami dès que nous serons installés.**

Croisant le regard vert de Sakura, Sasuke sentit soudain le danger et retira sa main. Où se trouvait le mur d'indifférence qu'il s'était promis de dresser entre eux ? Il avait suffi qu'il la voie si faible et si vulnérable, prête à défaillir, pour oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage en silence pendant un instant.

**- Avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez Sasuke ?**

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

**- Oui.**

La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur le siège, dans une attitude d'abandon. Sa bouche sensuelle attirait aussitôt l'attention, et Sasuke se sentit parcouru d'un frisson. Renonçant à fuir une autre fois ce regard ensorcelant, il serra les mâchoires et exhorta son corps à obéir aux injonctions de sa raison. Non, il ne devait pas songer à cette femme…

**- Travaillez-vous depuis longtemps pour mon oncle ?**

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

**- Depuis un mois environ.**

**- Vous a-t-il engagé comme pilote ?**

**- Entre autres choses**_, répondit-il évasivement._

Sakura poussa un profond soupir.

**- J'éprouve un tel bonheur de rentrer à la maison. Malgré toutes ces années passées loin d'ici, j'ai toujours considéré le Mexique comme ma patrie. J'ai d'ailleurs souvent rêvé des montagnes entourant Hanawa. Et puis, je m'éveillais pour découvrir que je me trouvais encore au Japon. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'exil fût si douloureux.**

**- Je comprends**_, commenta Sasuke, laconique._

Sakura attendit qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel à l'instant même où le ciel déversait sur la ville une avalanche d'eau. Un portier accourut avec un parapluie.

Sasuke sortit le premier du véhicule, puis il offrit sa main à Sakura. Il tressaillit de nouveau au contact de ses doigts si petits et si délicats. Dès que la jeune femme fut à l'abri sous le porche de l'hôtel, Sasuke retourna vers la voiture. Officiellement pour superviser le transfert des bagages… mais en fait pour bénéficier de l'action rafraîchissante de la pluie sur ses sens enflammés…

Lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans le hall de l'hôtel, Sakura se trouvait déjà devant le comptoir de la réception. À son approche, elle tourna vers lui un regard inquiet.

**- Plus aucune chambre libre**_, déclara-t-elle d'un air navré._** Nous sommes en pleine saison touristique, et plusieurs congrès se tiennent en ville cette semaine. Toutes les chambres sont réservées.**

Puis son regard se porta sur les vêtements de Sasuke.

**- Oh ! Vous êtes trempé !**

Sasuke baissa les yeux pour constater qu'une petite flaque commençait en effet de se former à ses pieds. La douche froide qu'il venait de prendre avait rempli sa mission curative, mais aussi laissé quelques séquelles inconfortables. Sa chemise et son pantalon lui collaient à la peau.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour dégager son visage, puis sortit son portefeuille de sa veste. Tout en regardant l'employé qui se tenait derrière le comptoir de la réception, il posa devant lui une grosse coupure.

**- Comme vous le voyez, il nous faut à tout prix une chambre pour la nuit. Pourriez-vous vérifier de nouveau s'il ne vous reste rien de disponible ?**

Sasuke ne fut guère surpris lorsque, après avoir compulsé derechef son registre, l'employé lui annonça avec un large sourire que, par chance, un client venait de décommander une réservation.

Un groom les accompagna avec les bagages jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis les conduisit par de longs couloirs jusqu'à une porte. Pendant le trajet, Sasuke resta silencieux. Il se demandait où il trouverait à cette heure une boutique pour acheter des vêtements secs. Comme il pensait rentrer à Hanawa le soir même, il n'avait apporté aucune tenue de rechange pour ce voyage.

Le groom ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans une petite suite. Celle-ci se composait d'un salon… et d'une unique chambre.

Sasuke se tourna vers le groom.

**- Je crois que le réceptionniste ne m'a pas bien compris. Nous désirons deux chambres.**

**- Il a très bien compris, monsieur**_, répondit le groom avec un aimable sourire._** Mais, si je puis me permettre, vous pouvez déjà vous estimer heureux… Le canapé du salon est convertible en un deuxième lit. Je crains que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de vous offrir mieux pour ce soir.**

**- Je prendrai le canapé**_, intervint Sakura._ **C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que nous passions la nuit à Mexico. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous en subissiez les conséquences.**

**- Ne soyez pas ridicule !** _protesta Sasuke._ **Vous dormirez dans la chambre, bien sûr.**

**- La salle de bains se trouve ici**_, indiqua le groom en ouvrant une porte._

Puis le jeune homme tira dans la chambre le chariot de bagages et entreprit de le décharger. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura avec un air désolé.

**- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle Haruno, je…**

**- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas votre faute. Et puis, ne m'appelez pas Haruno. C'est un peu trop cérémonieux. Mes amis m'appellent Saku.**

Elle sourit.

**- Et j'espère vous compter bientôt parmi mes amis, Sasuke.**

Celui-ci se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas du tout planifié ainsi sa rencontre avec Sakura, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un piège qui, peu à peu, se refermait sur lui.

**- Vous devriez quitter ces vêtements**_, reprit Sakura._ **Ils sont trempés.**

**- Bonne idée !** _maugréa Sasuke, un rien ironique._ **Et vous me passerez une de vos robes en attendant, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.**

Sakura esquissa un sourire.

**- En fait, je crois qu'il y a, dans l'une de ces valises, quelque chose pour vous. Si vous ne craignez pas une tenue un peu… décontractée, bien sûr. Parmi d'autres cadeaux, j'ai rapporté du Japon un peignoir pour mon oncle. Je pense qu'il vous ira. Et tant pis pour Mogami. J'espère qu'il comprendra.**

Sasuke éternua. Il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Au-dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber avec violence et lui ôtait toute envie d'aller faire du shopping dans les rues. D'autant que la perspective d'enfiler une tenue sèche le tentait beaucoup.

Sakura alla dans la chambre et entreprit de fouiller ses nombreuses valises à la recherche du peignoir. Elle laissa bientôt échapper un petit cri de satisfaction et revint dans le salon en tenant un peignoir vert pomme.

**- Merci**_, murmura Sasuke gêné_. **Je… je vais me changer.**

Il saisit le peignoir et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Après avoir ôté ses vêtements, il se mit sous la douche et, s'abandonnant à l'agréable sensation de l'eau chaude sur son visage, il tenta de considérer les derniers événements sous un meilleur jour.

Après tout, il n'était pas fâché de retarder son départ pour Hanawa. Les prévisions météorologiques, lorsqu'il avait atterri dans l'après-midi à Mexico, ne paraissaient guère favorables. Et le temps s'était encore dégradé depuis qu'il avait remisé le petit avion dans le hangar privé dont Haruno disposait à l'aéroport. Peut-être Sakura avait-elle bien fait d'insister pour qu'ils passent la nuit dans cet hôtel.

Sakura.

«_ Mes amis m'appellent Saku_, avait-elle dit. _J'espère vous compter bientôt parmi mes amis, Sasuke._ »

Sasuke émit un grognement et ferma le robinet de la douche. Puis il attrapa une serviette et se sécha avec vigueur. Certes, il valait mieux ne pas décoller par ce temps, et Sakura tirerait profit d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de retrouver son oncle. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi devraient-ils partager la même suite ?

Alors qu'il s'était promis de garder ses distances avec Sakura, voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à se balader en peignoir devant elle…

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bains, Sakura l'attendait dans le salon, l'air un peu embarrassé.

**- Je… euh, je préfère de beaucoup dîner ici plutôt qu'au restaurant. Alors, j'ai appelé la réception afin de commander un souper pour deux. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ? J'ai opté pour des truites aux amandes, mais si vous désirez autre chose…**

**- Non, ce sera parfait.**

La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse avant d'ajouter :

**- J'ai aussi appelé mon oncle pour le prévenir qu'en raison de la tempête, je vous avais demandé de retarder notre départ jusqu'à demain. Il voulait vous parler. Je… euh, je lui ai dit que vous étiez sous la douche…**

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre, avant de reprendre :

**- Alors… j'ai dû lui expliquer, pour l'hôtel.**

Sasuke s'appuya négligemment contre le mur et croisa les bras.

**- Je suppose qu'il était ravi d'apprendre notre cohabitation.**

**- Pas vraiment**_, avoua Sakura en secouant la tête_. **Il souhaite que vous le rappeliez dès que possible.**

**- C'est drôle, cela ne me surprend pas**_, remarqua Sasuke avec un sourire amusé._

Sakura, très gênée, détourna les yeux en rougissant.

**- Notre dîner arrive dans un quart d'heure. Cela me laisse le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer moi aussi.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

Le regard de Sakura croisa de nouveau celui de Sasuke.

**- Tout est de ma faute**_, s'excusa-t-elle._ **Mon oncle paraissait inquiet et… je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le rassurer.**

**- Prenez votre douche et ne vous tourmentez pas. Mogami a quelques soucis en ce moment, voilà tout. Il comprendra que, vu les circonstances…**

**- Assise là, en vous attendant**_, l'interrompit Sakura,_ **j'ai compris que mon entêtement avait une fois de plus mis tout le monde dans l'embarras. Mon oncle ne souhaitait pas ce voyage. J'espérais qu'il se réjouirait malgré tout de mon arrivée. Pourtant, il semblait encore très contrarié au téléphone…**

Sasuke se dirigea vers Sakura et lui prit la main.

**- Écoutez, Saku. Vous êtes épuisée, et vous voyez tout en noir. Cela ira mieux demain.**

Il baissa les yeux vers son peignoir vert pomme et sourit.

**- En tout cas, je suis ravi que nous dînions ici. Je ne me vois pas aller au restaurant dans cette tenue. Allez vous doucher, puis nous mangerons, et vous vous mettrez au lit de bonne heure.**

Avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains, Sakura se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avec une moue désarmante, et Sasuke éprouva le désir de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Au lieu de cela, il décrocha le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de son patron.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**_Un merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des messages._**

**_C'est vraiment très apprécier. _**

**_Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre chaque semaine._**

**_Bonne lecture ! ^ ^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre troisième<strong>

**- Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ?**_ tonna la voix de Mogami Haruno._

Sasuke éloigna un instant l'écouteur de son oreille, avant de répondre à son patron sur un ton calme.

**- Je pensais que Saku vous avait déjà tout expliqué. L'hôtel affiche complet. Il ne leur restait que cette suite de libre.**

**- Vous ne comptez quand même pas passer la nuit dans la chambre de ma nièce, Uchiwa ?**

**- Je ne passerai la nuit dans la chambre de votre nièce, Mogami. Sakura vous a sans doute précisé que je dormirai sur le canapé du salon.**

Il sourit et ajouta d'un ton ironique :

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il paraît très confortable…**

**- Je me fiche de votre confort ! C'est la réputation de ma nièce qui m'importe. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous accédé à son caprice de rester ce soir à Mexico ? Vous deviez rentrer directement à Hanawa.**

Sasuke jeta un regard vers la fenêtre battue par la pluie et le vent.

**- Écoutez, Mogami, la météo prévoit une tempête pour cette nuit. Sakura craignait de décoller par ce temps. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'y contraindre. La tempête aura cessé demain matin. Pourquoi prendre des risques inutiles ?**

**- Ouais… N'empêche que je n'aime pas cela.**

**- Vous n'aimez pas quoi ?**

**- Que vous vous trouviez là, ensemble, dans cet hôtel.**

Sasuke poussa un soupir de découragement.

**- D'accord. Je me trouverai une chambre pour la nuit dans un autre hôtel. Vous sentez-vous rassuré ?**

**- Tout à fait.**

**- Autre chose ?**

Mogami Haruno marqua un temps avant de répondre.

**- Oui. Nous avons arrêté un intrus, aujourd'hui. Le nouvel équipement de surveillance électronique dont vous avez suggéré l'installation fait merveille. Sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais vu ce type escalader le mur d'enceinte.**

**- Heureux d'apprendre que je vous suis de quelque utilité**_, remarqua Sasuke d'un ton plaisant._ **Avez-vous découvert ce qu'il fabriquait là ?**

**- Pas encore. À quelle heure arriverez-vous, demain ?**

**- Vers midi, je pense. Si vous le souhaitez, j'interrogerai moi-même ce rôdeur et je verrai ce que je peux en tirer.**

**- J'aimerais assez découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ça. Cela m'agace de lutter contre un ennemi dont j'ignore l'identité.**

**- J'y travaille, Mogami. Si vous ne m'aviez pas envoyé jouer les dames de compagnie, je serais encore à pied d'œuvre.**

**- Je sais, je sais. Mais mon autre pilote n'a pas votre expérience. Je voulais m'assurer que Sakura se trouverait en de bonnes mains. Vous étiez l'homme de la situation.**

**- Je fais de mon mieux.**

**- D'accord, Sasuke. Pardonnez-moi ma nervosité. J'aurais vraiment préféré que ma nièce choisisse un autre moment pour venir ici.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Dites à Sakura de m'excuser pour mon comportement, de tout à l'heure.**

Amusé, Sasuke sourit.

**- Entendu.**

**- Les ennuis s'accumulent, pour moi, depuis quelque temps…**

**- Je le lui dirai.**

**- Non ! Ne lui dites pas ça ! Pas la peine qu'elle se tracasse pour rien. Demandez-lui simplement d'oublier ma petite saute d'humeur.**

**- D'accord.**

**- À demain**_, conclut Mogami avant d'interrompre la communication._

Sasuke remit le combiné en place et secoua la tête, pensif. Puis il décrocha de nouveau pour appeler la réception afin qu'on vienne prendre son pantalon, sa chemise et sa veste. Il lui fallait absolument des vêtements secs avant de se mettre en quête d'une autre chambre pour la nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant frapper à la porte aussitôt après avoir raccroché. Le service ne pouvait être aussi rapide.

**- Votre dîner**_, annonça une voix féminine._

Sasuke arrangea un peu son peignoir et alla ouvrir. Une femme de chambre pénétra dans le salon en poussant devant elle une table à roulettes dressée pour deux personnes. Sasuke sourit en apercevant, dans un vase en cristal, un bouquet de roses rouges trônant au milieu des plats. Il gratifia la jeune femme d'un pourboire et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Le dîner paraissait excellent. D'autant plus que Sasuke était affamé. Remerciant intérieurement Sakura pour sa prévoyance, il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour l'attendre lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme… laquelle était vêtue d'un pyjama de soie rose.

**- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je… En fait, je n'avais pas très envie de me rhabiller, alors je me suis mise directement en tenue pour dormir.**

Impressionné, Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Elle était vraiment adorable avec ses cheveux roses défaits qui tombaient en lourdes volutes sur ses épaules. À présent, elle ressemblait tout à fait à la photo qui hantait ses rêves.

**- Vous devriez toujours porter vos cheveux comme ça**_, s'entendit-il déclarer, surpris lui-même de sa hardiesse._ **Cela vous va à ravir.**

Le rougissement de Sakura s'accentua, et Sasuke se reprocha d'avoir, par sa remarque, mis la jeune femme dans l'embarras. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il avança la table vers le milieu de la pièce et rapprocha deux chaises.

**- Ne vous préoccuper pas de votre tenue. Dînons, puis vous irez au lit.**

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir lorsque, de nouveau, on frappa à la porte.

**- J'arrive !**_ lança Sasuke._

Cette fois, il s'agissait bien de la femme de chambre qui venait chercher les vêtements à nettoyer. Sasuke les lui remit avec un pourboire.

**- Merci de faire vite. Il me les faut dès que possible.**

La jeune femme opina avec un sourire charmeur avant de refermer la porte, et Sasuke revint s'asseoir à la table.

Sakura garda les yeux fixés sur lui tandis qu'il prenait place, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le bouquet de roses rouges posé au milieu de la table. Ses joues prirent aussitôt la même couleur que celle des fleurs.

**- Je me demande ce que ces femmes de chambre ont pensé en nous voyant dans cette tenue, si tôt dans la soirée.**

Sasuke sourit.

**- Elles nous auront sans doute pris pour des jeunes mariés en voyage de noces.**

Il vit alors Sakura plonger le nez dans son assiette pour cacher son trouble.

**- Vous vous souciez vraiment de l'opinion du personnel de cet hôtel ?**_ s'étonna-t-il._

**- Mon oncle s'inquiétait de nous voir partager la même chambre…**_, répondit Sakura sans lever les yeux._

**- Oui, il me l'a dit. Aussitôt que j'aurais récupérée mes vêtements, j'irai m'installer dans un autre hôtel.**

Sakura leva brusquement les yeux.

**- Mais c'est trop bête !**

Se rendant compte que sa réaction pouvait être mal interprétée, elle se reprit :

**- Je veux dire qu'il y a suffisamment de place pour deux dans cette suite. Si cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir sur le sofa… Les inquiétudes de mon oncle me semblent tout à fait ridicules.**

**- Croyez-vous ?** _demanda Sasuke en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme._

Elle prit son verre empli d'eau et le vida d'un trait.

**- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a aucune raison de penser que…**

Elle s'interrompit tout à coup, comme si elle doutait d'elle-même.

Cette naïveté attendrit Sasuke malgré lui.

**- Quel âge avez-vous, Saku ?**

**- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?**

**- Ou bien vous ne connaissez rien des hommes… ou bien vous ignorez à quel point vous êtes désirable.**

De saisissement, Sakura laissa tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette.

**- Vous vous moquez de moi !**

Sasuke se figea, interloqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

**- Pas le moins du monde**_, répondit-il enfin._

Tandis qu'ils commençaient leur repas, il observait sa compagne à la dérobée.

**- Avez-vous connu beaucoup d'hommes ?** _demanda-t-il soudain à brûle-pourpoint._

À sa grande surprise, Sakura ne fit aucune difficulté pour répondre à cette question, pourtant bien indiscrète.

**- Non. Pendant mes études, je n'ai fréquenté que des pensionnats de jeunes filles. Aujourd'hui, je suis maîtresse d'école. Mais je n'ai guère de collègues masculins.**

**- Pas de fiancé ?**

Elle répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.

**- Pourquoi pas ?** _insista Sasuke._

**- Peu de garçons m'ont courtisée. Et ceux qui l'ont fait ne m'intéressaient pas. D'ailleurs, ma famille me surveillait de près, au Japon. En fait, je n'étais pas autorisée à sortir seule, le soir, avec un homme.**

**- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez un chaperon ?**

**- Presque**_, répondit Sakura en souriant._** La vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours rêvé de revenir au Mexique. Je savais que si je tombais amoureuse au Japon, je ne retournerais jamais dans mon pays pour y vivre.**

**- Vous avez vécu une existence bien austère. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne savez pas combien vous êtes belle.**

Comme Sakura rougissait de nouveau, Sasuke s'excusa aussitôt.

**- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.**

Elle sourit, cette fois, et dissimula un bâillement derrière sa serviette.

**- Si vous avez fini de manger**_, proposa Sasuke, _**pourquoi ne pas vous coucher ? Vous paraissez épuisée.**

**- Ce ne serait pas très poli de ma part…**

**- Oubliez les convenances entre nous. J'attendrai ici qu'on me rapporte mes vêtements, puis je m'éclipserai. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin de bonne heure. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de table, et Sakura tendit la main à Sasuke.

**- Merci pour votre gentillesse. Vous vous êtes montré très patient avec moi, aujourd'hui.**

Sasuke saisit la main délicate de Sakura puis, sans y prendre garde, il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

**- Faites de beaux rêves, princesse**_, murmura-t-il._

Sasuke vit les beaux yeux verts de Sakura se brouiller. La jeune femme tourna vivement les talons pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre, songeur, et observa un instant la pluie qui continuait à tomber sur Mexico, avec toutefois une moindre intensité.

Épuisé, il jeta un regard au sofa tentateur. Pourquoi ne pas faire un petit somme en attendant qu'on lui rapporte ses vêtements ?

Lorsque la femme de chambre revint avec ses vêtements propres, moins d'une heure après, il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Sakura se glissa dans les draps et soupira d'aise. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin s'étendre, après avoir passé d'interminables heures attachée dans le siège inconfortable d'un avion ! Elle posa avec volupté la tête sur l'oreiller, s'attendant à sombrer aussitôt dans le sommeil.<p>

Au lieu de cela, de confuses pensées continuèrent à se bousculer dans son esprit. Elle songea d'abord à son oncle, qu'elle s'était attendue à retrouver quelques heures plus tôt. Puis elle revit sa rencontre avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Pourquoi Mogami n'était-il pas venu l'accueillir en personne à l'aéroport ? Elle était si impatiente de le revoir. Et maintenant, elle devrait attendre une journée de plus. Comment réagirait-il à ses projets ? Apprécierait-il la surprise qu'elle lui réservait ? Elle avait prétendu ne venir à Hanawa qu'en visite, alors qu'elle avait la ferme intention d'y rester. Le Mexique demeurait sa patrie. Pendant toutes ses années d'exil, au Japon, elle avait toujours su qu'elle y retournerait un jour. Son rêve était d'ouvrir une école dans l'un des villages de montagnes qui se trouvaient à proximité de Mogami.

Mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler avec son oncle. Depuis quelques mois, en effet, il ne semblait plus guère favorable à son retour près de lui, à la maison. Pourquoi ?

À présent, pourtant, elle se trouvait là, au Mexique, et elle était bien décidée à montrer à Mogami qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille impulsive d'autrefois.

Ses pensées peu à peu se ralentissaient et se brouillaient. Et de nouveau, l'image de Sasuke Uchiwa s'imposait à son esprit. Cet homme… l'intriguait. Plus qu'aucun autre auparavant. La force qui se dégageait de lui l'impressionnait. À son côté, elle sentait battre son cœur plus fort que jamais. Que possédait-il donc de si particulier ?

Sans doute était-il tout simplement le premier homme qui la rendait à ce point consciente de sa féminité…

En tout cas, elle brûlait de le connaître mieux. Puisqu'il travaillait pour son oncle, cela se révélerait facile.

Sakura poussa un dernier soupir, puis s'abandonna au sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Par la fenêtre, une faible lumière se répandait dans la pièce. Il se leva et regarda sa montre. Six heures du matin.<p>

Sans tarder, il se rendit dans la salle de bains pour une rapide toilette, puis enfila les vêtements propres que la femme de chambre avait déposés la veille sur une chaise, pendant qu'il dormait. Il se raserait plus tard.

Une fois habillé, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et frappa doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit et entra.

Sakura reposait en travers du lit, allongée sur le ventre. Sa tête était enfouie dans l'oreiller, et ses cheveux roses se répandaient magnifiquement autour d'elle. Le drap avait glissé, découvrant le contour d'une hanche que la veste retroussée du pyjama voilait à peine.

À la vue de ce tendre tableau, un désir soudain assaillit Sasuke.

Préférant ne pas présumer de ses forces, il battit avec prudence en retraite vers le salon et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Peu importe. Il l'appellerait d'en bas par téléphone. D'ailleurs, Sakura n'était pas censée savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit… avec elle.

Il remit le sofa en ordre, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sakura sortit de l'ascenseur, une demi-heure plus tard, pour rejoindre Sasuke, elle n'eut aucun mal à le repérer parmi les autres clients déjà nombreux qui, malgré l'heure matinale, se pressaient dans le hall de l'hôtel. Le regard de la jeune femme fut aussitôt attiré par sa stature élancée, alors qu'il se tenait près du bureau de la réception.<p>

Était-ce l'impression de force tranquille qui se dégageait de ce corps superbement musclé qui retenait ainsi l'attention ? Sakura n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle remarqua que d'autres femmes, comme elle, étaient sensibles au charme de celui qui, pour quelques heures encore, lui servirait de chevalier servant.

**- Bonjour !**_ lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détacher._ **Vous semblez frais et dispos, ce matin. Avez-vous rencontré quelque difficulté à trouver une chambre, hier soir ?**

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire enjôleur.

**- Aucune**_, répondit-il très honnêtement._ **Et vous ? Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle de restaurant.

**- Je le suppose, puisque j'ai presque fait le tour du cadran sans même m'en rendre compte.**

Après une nuit de sommeil réparateur, en effet, la beauté de Sakura rayonnait de façon plus éclatante encore que la veille, et Sasuke avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Dès qu'il l'avait vue sortir de l'ascenseur, quelques instants plus tôt, il avait compris que ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Si son chemisier de soie blanche et son tailleur noir ne constituaient en rien une tenue provocante, ils soulignaient cependant harmonieusement les courbes gracieuses de ce corps dont Sasuke avait rêvé une bonne partie de la nuit. Oui, se dit-il, il conviendrait de garder son sang-froid en présence de cette créature, d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle paraissait inoffensive.

Lorsqu'ils se furent installés à une table et que le garçon eut pris leur commande, Sasuke orienta la conversation vers un sujet neutre.

**- J'imagine que vous brûler d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver votre oncle.**

**- Oui**_, avoua Sakura avec un soupir._ **Mais pas à celle de décoller de nouveau. Les petits avions m'ont toujours plus effrayée que les gros**.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

**- Ne faites-vous pas confiance au pilote ?**

Les yeux de Sakura s'arrondirent.

**- Oh si ! Je ne doute pas de votre compétence. Mon oncle ne vous aurait jamais embauché si vous n'étiez pas le meilleur dans votre domaine.**

**- En tout cas, j'essaierai de vous rendre ce vol le plus agréable possible.**

Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque leur petit déjeuner arriva enfin. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures à passer ensemble. Il parviendrait bien à résister au charme de Sakura pendant ce court laps de temps.

Ensuite, une fois arrivé à Hanawa, il serait débarrassé d'elle, et il pourrait poursuivre tranquillement sa mission.

En tout cas, il l'espérait.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**_Je tiens à répondre à deux questions qui me reviennent souvent ces temps-ci : _**

**_Non, je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je compte publier mes chapitres. _**

**_J'essaie seulement de les finir le plus tôt possible, car, je sais que ce n'est pas amusant d'attendre trop longtemps. _**

**_Aussi : Oui, je compte bien finir cette histoire. _**

**_Quand je commence quelque chose, j'y vais jusqu'au bout._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatrième<strong>

Assise dans le cockpit du petit monomoteur particulier de Mogami Haruno, Sakura n'était guère rassurée.

Devant elle, attentif aux instructions émises par la radio de bord, Sasuke n'attendait plus que l'autorisation de la tour de contrôle pour décoller. Et pendant ce temps, Sakura sentait le malaise monter en elle. Craignait-elle seulement la perspective de prendre l'air dans un avion aussi petit, ou bien appréhendait-elle ses prochaines retrouvailles avec son oncle ? La présence si proche de Sasuke devant elle n'était peut-être pas non plus étrangère à sa nervosité. Il lui aurait suffi d'un geste pour toucher son épaule.

Enfin, il se retourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'enfiler son casque. Elle obtempéra et, aussitôt après, une voix métallique résonna à ses oreilles.

**- Nous allons décoller, Saku. Gardez désormais votre casque sur la tête. Nous ne nous parlerons plus que par radio pendant le reste du voyage.**

« _Charmant moyen de communication !_ » se dit Sakura en opinant.

Sasuke amena l'avion en bout de piste et l'immobilisa. Puis l'appareil se mit à vrombir avec une intensité accrue, comme un cheval de course rongeant son frein avant le départ. Tout à coup, la radio lâcha un signal que Sakura ne comprit pas, et l'avion se mit à rouler à une vitesse qui devint vite vertigineuse.

Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais emprunté que les gros porteurs des compagnies aériennes. Le souffle coupé, elle se sentit collée au dossier de son siège, alors que le bitume défilait sous elle à toute allure.

Son angoisse atteignit son comble lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin l'autre extrémité de la piste. L'avion parviendrait-il à décoller à temps ? Elle ferma les yeux et formula une fervente prière.

Et cette prière fut sans doute exaucée, car elle entendit crépiter dans son casque la voix sèche de Sasuke.

**- Tout va bien, rassurez-vous. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.**

Elle obéit à regret, humiliée de s'être laissé surprendre en flagrant délit de couardise. Mais Sasuke semblait déjà penser à autre chose. Penché sur une carte, il étudiait son itinéraire.

**- Le vol s'annonce sans problème**_, continua-t-il._ **Nous bénéficierons d'un ciel clément. Le beau temps de ce matin tiendra au moins jusqu'à midi. Seuls les sommets des montagnes les plus élevées se perdent dans les nuages.**

Par la vitre du cockpit, Sakura lança un regard vers le sol, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. En quelques minutes à peine, l'avion avait pris une altitude considérable. Les champs en contrebas formaient une sorte de puzzle aux pièces multicolores.

**- Comme la campagne mexicaine est belle, vue d'ici !**

**- Alors, cela vous plaît, finalement ?**

**- On profite bien mieux du paysage dans un petit avion que dans un gros. Je l'ignorais.**

Sasuke se tourna vers elle de trois quarts et sourit.

**- L'aventure a aussi ses bons côtés, vous voyez.**

**- Pardonnez-moi mes appréhensions. Je suis tout à fait rassurée, maintenant.**

**- Inutile de vous excusez. J'ai tellement volé dans ce genre d'appareil que j'en oublie parfois à quel point c'est impressionnant la première fois.**

**- Depuis combien de temps pilotez-vous ?**

**- Si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus.**

**- Vous aimez cela ?**

**- En tout cas, c'est la méthode la plus rapide que je connaisse pour voyager.**

**- Où avez-vous passé votre brevet de pilotage ?**

Face à cette avalanche de questions, Sasuke se rendit compte que la nervosité de Sakura subsistait encore. Il ne brûlait guère de lui révéler tous les détails de sa vie mais, se dit-il, quelques anecdotes ennuyeuses parviendraient peut-être à endormir sa charmante passagère. Ainsi, il serait tranquille pendant le reste du voyage…

**- J'ai appris à piloter lorsque je servais dans l'aviation japonaise.**

**- Vous travailliez dans l'armée ?**

**- Je me suis engagé dès la fin de mes études à l'université. Cela me paraissait une bonne idée, à l'époque.**

**- Combien d'années avez-vous passées sous les drapeaux ?**

**- Six. Puis je me suis aperçu que je gagnerais plus d'argent en monnayant mes talents dans le civil.**

**- À quoi faire ?**

**- À piloter de petits avions de ligne. J'ai volé pour une compagnie privée en Espagne. Et me voilà au Mexique.**

Sakura se tut un instant, et Sasuke espéra qu'elle s'assoupirait. Au lieu de quoi, la jeune femme semblait tout à fait éveillée.

**- Votre famille ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous viviez en permanence à l'étranger ?**

**- Ma famille ? Je suis le fils cadet. Ma mère et mon grand frère sont morts dans un accident de la route, alors que j'achevais mes études au lycée. Je ne m'entendais déjà pas très bien avec mon père, alors. Il s'est remarié depuis, et il a trois autres enfants à élever. Je ne lui rends visite qu'une ou deux fois par an.**

**- Voyez-vous plus souvent vos demi-frères ou sœurs ?**

**- Non. Je pense que je ne les reconnaîtrais même pas si je les croisais dans la rue.**

**- C'est triste.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Que vous vous sentiez si éloigné de votre famille**_, expliqua Sakura._ **En ce qui me concerne, cela m'a beaucoup manqué de ne pas avoir de parents, de frères ou de sœurs. En tout cas, mon oncle s'est comporté merveilleusement bien avec moi. Je l'aime comme un père et je ne lui reproche rien, au contraire. Mais un orphelin reste un orphelin. Enfant, il m'est arrivé de me sentir très seule, parfois.**

D'instinct, le regard de Sasuke balaya les multiples cadrans du tableau de bord. Simple réflexe professionnel. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jauge. La pression d'huile diminuait rapidement. Il n'aimait pas cela.

**- Mogami m'a élevé comme sa fille**_, reprit Sakura._ **Petite, il m'emmenait quand il partait en voyage d'affaires. Nous inspections des usines, mon oncle discutait du cours des matières premières avec les gérants, parlait avec les ouvriers de leurs conditions de travail. Il ne m'a jamais fait sentir que je constituais un fardeau pour lui. Il…**

**- Saku, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais…**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Même si Sasuke s'efforçait de conserver un ton rassurant, Sakura avait aussitôt perçu une inquiétude dans sa voix.

**- Je le crains. Nous devrons nous poser avant d'arriver à Hanawa.**

À travers la vitre du cockpit, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au paysage qu'ils survolaient. Une chaîne de montagnes s'étendait à perte de vue.

**- Aucun aéroport ne se trouve à proximité, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Sasuke lança dans son micro des signaux de détresse à l'intention d'autres avions qui se situeraient alentour.

Pas une réponse ne lui parvint.

Il étouffa un juron que Sakura préféra ne pas entendre.

**- Sommes-nous à court d'essence ?** _demanda-t-elle._

**- Non, mais nous perdons de l'huile… Beaucoup d'huile. Il faut atterrir. Dès que j'aurai repéré une route. Vous apercevez quelque chose ?**

Ils se turent et, pendant un long moment, se mirent tous deux à scruter chaque recoin de la chaîne montagneuse.

**- Là-bas !** _cria soudain Sakura._

Elle désigna du doigt, à droite de l'appareil, un sentier serpentant à flanc de montagne.

**- Vous le voyez ?**

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête et piqua aussitôt dans la direction indiquée.

**- Affreusement sinueux, n'est-ce pas ?**_ lui demanda Sakura dans un souffle._

**- Mon ange, je crains que nous n'ayons plus guère le choix. Accrochez-vous. Je promets de vous ramener en bas en un seul morceau. Et je ne lance jamais de promesse impossible à tenir.**

Sakura se sentait étrangement calme. Elle faisait confiance à Sasuke. S'il existait un moyen pour eux de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, cet homme le trouverait.

Bientôt, elle vit les pentes boisées se rapprocher d'eux à toute vitesse alors que l'avion perdait de l'altitude. Mais elle restait toujours étonnamment sereine. En fait, elle observait tout ce qui arrivait de l'extérieur, comme une spectatrice plutôt qu'une actrice du drame qui se nouait peut-être. L'issue de cet atterrissage improvisé ne la concernait pas vraiment.

Tandis que l'avion s'approchait du sol, Sakura commença à distinguer quelques détails. Des arbres isolés se détachaient de ce tapis vert, lequel se déroulait sous elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis elle vit la route, heureusement beaucoup plus large de près qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Les rochers, cependant, prenaient eux aussi une dimension impressionnante.

Sasuke, pour sa part, concentrait toute son attention sur la manœuvre. Une ligne droite d'une certaine longueur était nécessaire pour atterrir. Il fallait aussi que la piste de fortune soit suffisamment large pour que les ailes de l'avion ne heurtent pas les rochers ou les arbres qui la bordaient. Pour ne rien arranger, le moteur donnait déjà des signes de faiblesse.

Le temps pressait. Il devenait urgent de choisir.

Sasuke avait connu bien des situations délicates dans sa vie, mais jamais en avion. Méticuleux, il vérifiait toujours l'état du moteur avant le départ. Il avait fait de même la veille, sans constater aucune défaillance. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait inspecté les instruments de bord une heure auparavant, le voyant d'huile indiquait un niveau tout à fait normal.

Tout cela importait peu, maintenant. Il s'agissait de regagner le sol avec aussi peu de dommages que possible pour l'avion… et pour ses occupants.

Le moteur se mit à tousser, et Sasuke se résolut à atterrir, malgré l'étroitesse de la piste qui se présentait devant lui.

**- Penchez-vous et plaquez votre visage contre vos genoux**_, cria-t-il._

Sans vérifier si Sakura avait suivi ses instructions, il poussa alors le manche et sortit les volets.

L'avion entra brutalement en contact avec la surface mal asphaltée de la route. L'appareil se cabra comme un cheval rétif peu accoutumé à la bride.

Tout à coup, un arbre surgit, très près de la route. Trop près. Sasuke vira à droite, espérant ainsi l'éviter, mais ce soudain écart déséquilibra l'avion.

Il lutta pour conserver le contrôle de l'appareil. Trop tard. L'extrémité de l'aile heurta le tronc, ce qui dévia aussitôt leur trajectoire.

Sasuke eut encore le réflexe de couper le moteur avant que la forêt n'emplisse tout son champ de vision. Puis un rideau noir s'abattit devant ses yeux.

Ce fut le silence qui surprit le plus Sakura lorsque l'avion s'immobilisa enfin. Tremblante, elle s'extirpa du cockpit fracassé et regarda autour d'elle.

L'avion avait arrêté sa course à quelques mètres à peine d'un énorme rocher. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, affaissé sur le manche, et toucha son épaule.

**- Ça va ?**

Comme il ne répondait pas, Sakura fut saisie tout à coup d'une angoisse comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé jusque-là. Ne devait-elle pas le sortir de l'avion ? Une fuite d'essence ne risquait-elle pas de provoquer l'explosion de l'appareil dans les secondes à venir ?

**- Sasuke !**

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il grogna et releva la tête. Il s'efforça de se lever, mais un rictus de souffrance se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il portait la main à son épaule. Du sang coulait aussi d'une blessure située à la naissance du cuir chevelu. Maladroitement, Sakura lui épongea le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

**- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?** _demanda-t-il en la regardant._

Sakura secoua la tête.

**- Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de vous**_, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._ **Vous saignez !**

**- Prenez la trousse de première urgence qui se trouve derrière vous. Elle contient sûrement des pansements.**

La jeune femme saisit la trousse et en tira de quoi soigner la blessure de Sasuke.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir achevé cette tâche que son regard s'arrêta sur l'épaule du blessé.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, avec votre épaule ?**

**- Je crains qu'elle ne soit déboîtée. En tout cas, cela fait horriblement mal.**

Avec d'infinies précautions, Sakura aida Sasuke à se dégager de son siège et à s'extraire du cockpit.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Sasuke évalua les dégâts. L'aile gauche de l'appareil était complètement détruite, mais le fuselage et la queue semblaient intacts.

Il vérifia le réservoir d'essence afin de s'assurer qu'aucune fuite ne risquait de provoquer une explosion, puis il se tourna vers Sakura.

**- Aidez-moi à retirer ma chemise, s'il vous plaît, et confectionnez avec le tissu une écharpe pour mon bras. Cela soulagera mon épaule.**

Après une légère hésitation, la jeune femme déboutonna la chemise de Sasuke et la lui ôta, un peu gênée quand même. C'était la première fois qu'elle déshabillait ainsi un homme ! Elle découvrit un torse musclé, dépourvu de poiles.

Avec la chemise, elle confectionna une écharpe qu'elle glissa sous le bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur.

**- Pardon**_, murmura-t-elle._ **Tournez-vous un peu, je vais vous l'attacher dans le dos.**

Le premier choc passé, Sasuke ressentait plus cruellement encore ses blessures. Pris d'un soudain accès de faiblesse, il s'appuya contre l'aile de l'avion tandis que Sakura nouait l'écharpe.

**- Cela devrait tenir**_, déclara-t-elle._

Sasuke se tourna alors vers elle et croisa son regard troublé. Ils se trouvaient si près l'un de l'autre…

**- Merci**_, dit-il._

**- Cela fait terriblement mal, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il soupira.

**- Au moins, sommes-nous tous les deux entiers…**

**- Oui, vous vous êtes débrouillé comme un chef.**

Sasuke se dirigea en boitant légèrement vers le capot de l'avion.

**- Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a provoqué cette fuite d'huile.**

**- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer un instant…**

Un peu agacé, il se retourna vivement vers elle.

**- Si je me sens défaillir, je vous appellerai, d'accord ?**

Sakura jugea préférable de ne pas répondre et l'observa en silence tandis qu'il soulevait le capot pour explorer les profondeurs mystérieuses du moteur.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres, des rochers et la route déserte.

**- Si des gens vivaient à proximité, ils auraient sûrement entendu notre atterrissage**_, remarqua-t-elle._

**- Sûrement**_, répéta Sasuke sans détourner les yeux du moteur._

Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva la tête et étouffa un juron.

**- Un problème ?**

**- Quelqu'un a intentionnellement coupé la Durit d'huile.**

Sakura sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

**- Vous en êtes sûr ?**

**- Certain. On a ensuite raccordé les deux morceaux du tuyau avec de la cire, de façon à ce que la fuite ne se déclare qu'une fois en vol, lorsque l'huile devenue chaude ferait fondre le raccord.**

**- Qui aurait intérêt à nous causer de tels ennuis de moteur ?**

**- Je l'ignore, mais celui qui a coupé la Durit voulait notre peau. Nous avons failli nous écraser.**

Sakura pâlit.

**- Vous connaissez-vous des ennemis ?** _demanda-t-elle._

Il lui lança un regard las.

**- Je m'apprêtais à vous poser la même question.**

En voyant le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer, Sasuke regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Les faits, pourtant, restaient les mêmes. On avait saboté l'avion pour se débarrasser d'eux. Déjouant la vigilance des gardiens, quelqu'un avait pénétré la veille dans le hangar pour y effectuer sa sale besogne. À moins que les gardiens eux-mêmes… Dans un pays aussi pauvre que le Mexique, on obtient ce que l'on désire avec un peu d'argent.

Mais qui était ce commanditaire de cet attentat ?

**- En tout cas**_, conclut-il à haute voix,_** ils ont raté leur coup.**

Sasuke s'essuya les doigts à un chiffon, puis referma le capot en grimaçant de douleur. Son épaule le rappelait à l'ordre dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement.

Il observa un instant la route, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait encore très chaud. Pourtant, lorsque la nuit tomberait, la fraîcheur descendait sur la montagne. Prévoyant, Sasuke remonta donc dans le cockpit et en sortit deux vestes de sauvetage, ainsi qu'un sac et une carte de la région.

**- Avez-vous remarqué un village ou une maison, de là-haut ?** _demanda-t-il en rejoignant Sakura._

**- Non.**

**- Moi non plus. Il faut dire que je cherchais plutôt un terrain vague qu'une zone urbanisé, tout à l'heure.**

Il étudia la carte en silence pendant un instant. Ils s'étaient posés en pleine forêt, à mi-distance environ entre Mexico et Hanawa. Et la carte n'indiquait aucune trace de civilisation de ce côté des montagnes. Quelle direction prendre pour trouver rapidement de l'aide ?

Sasuke lança un coup d'œil à Sakura. Le soleil lui avait redonné quelques couleurs, et ses cheveux défaits se répandaient librement sur ses épaules.

Avec son petit tailleur et son chemisier léger, presque transparent, elle ne possédait vraiment pas la tenue idéale pour une randonnée en montagne. Mais avaient-ils le choix ?

**- Cette route doit bien mener quelque part**_, remarqua-t-il en s'épongeant le front._ **Je vais chercher de l'aide. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ou préférez-vous m'attendre ici ?**

Sakura ouvrit des yeux ronds.

**- Comptez-vous laisser l'avion comme ça, en travers de la route ?**

**- Vous craignez que nous provoquions un embouteillage ?**

La jeune femme considéra la route déserte. Elle s'imaginait déjà passer la nuit seule dans la forêt, à la merci des animaux sauvages. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps.

**- Je viens avec vous.**

**- Très bien. Désirez-vous prendre quelque chose dans vos bagages avant notre départ ? Je fermerai le coffre, mais je ne garantis pas que vous retrouviez ce que vous y laisserez.**

Sakura escalada l'avion et préleva dans ses bagages un pull et un pantalon, plus appropriés à la marche. Elle mit le tout dans un grand sac à main, avec quelques effets personnels.

**- Nous prendrons cette direction**_, déclara Sasuke en désignant le nord._ **Nous venons du sud et nous n'avons vu aucune habitation. Espérons que ce côté-là est plus peuplé.**

Sasuke ferma le coffre, et ils se mirent en marche. Sakura l'observa à la dérobée, inquiète. Avec sa tête bandée et son bras en écharpe, il ressemblait à un soldat d'une armée en déroute.

Lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon plus tard, l'angoisse de la jeune femme crût encore. Ils n'avaient aperçu aucun signe de vie, et la démarche de Sasuke était de plus en plus hésitante. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un long moment, mobilisant sans doute toute son énergie pour ne pas tomber. Son épaule le faisait à l'évidence beaucoup souffrir.

Il leur faudrait trouver un endroit pour la nuit avant que l'obscurité ne fût totale… De nouveau, Sakura fouilla l'horizon du regard comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. Et cette fois, elle fut récompensée.

Elle aperçut, au loin, un filet de fumée.


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**Chapitre cinquième**

**- Sasuke ! Là-bas !**

Sasuke releva la tête. Cela faisait de longues heures qu'il endurait le martyre à cause de son épaule déboîtée et qu'il ne s'efforçait plus que de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de recommencer, en évitant de penser. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche… Cela lui rappelait un peu l'armée.

Comme Sakura le tirait par son bras valide, il sortit de sa torpeur.

**- J'aperçois de la fumée provenant de l'autre côté de cette colline. Sans doute cache-t-elle un village ?**

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke regarda dans la direction que la jeune femme lui indiquait, mobilisant tout ce qui lui restait d'attention. Après un moment, il vit en effet de la fumée s'élever lentement au-dessus des arbres.

**- Vous s'entez-vous en état de marcher encore**_, lui demanda-t-elle,_** ou préférez-vous que j'aille chercher du secours ?**

**- Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Voyons d'où vient cette fumée. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons un téléphone ou une voiture.**

Sasuke se remit en marche, coupant directement à travers les arbres vers le sommet de la colline.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en haut, ils étaient tous deux hors d'haleine. Ils distinguèrent alors en contrebas une petite cabane en bois nichée dans une clairière. La fumée sortait d'une cheminée en pierre.

**- Voici au moins un endroit où passer la nuit**_, déclara Sakura en cachant sa déception._

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, et s'inquiéta de sa pâleur.

**- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Ces gens nous accorderons sans doute l'hospitalité.**

Certes, se dit Sasuke, c'était une chance de trouver âme qui vive dans cette forêt. Pourtant, quiconque avait décidé de se retirer dans ces montagnes ne devait pas beaucoup aimer la compagnie… Apprécierait-il d'être dérangé le soir par des étrangers ?

Quelques explications se révéleraient indispensable. Pourtant, le temps pressait. Sasuke se sentait à bout de forces.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir pour atteindre la cabane, lorsque Sasuke trébucha sur une racine et tomba lourdement sur le sol, incapable de mobiliser l'énergie pour se rattraper.

**- Sasuke !** _hurla Sakura en accourant pour le secourir._

Désemparée, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Sasuke paraissait inconscient, et il pesait trop lourd pour qu'elle espère le porter. Sans plus attendre, elle courut vers la cabane et frappa à la porte.

**- Ouvrez-moi, par pitié !** _cria-t-elle comme personne ne répondait._ **J'amène un blessé.**

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des heures, la porte s'entrebâilla doucement, puis une vieille femme parut dans l'encadrement, l'air mal à l'aise.

**- Merci**_, lança aussitôt Sakura._ **Mon ami se trouve là-bas.**

La vieille femme s'approcha de Sasuke, qui gisait toujours sans connaissance.

**- Nous avons marché pendant des heures**_, reprit Sakura d'une voix lasse._ **Il semble très mal en point. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faudrait le transporter dans la maison. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici pour nous aider ?**

Pour la première fois, Sakura vit son interlocutrice sourire. La vieille femme lui adressa un regard rassurant.

**- J'habite seule ici, mais nous nous débrouillerons.**

Elle se pencha sur Sasuke.

**- De quoi souffre-t-il ?**

**- Il est blessé à la tête. Mais c'est surtout son épaule qui m'inquiète.**

L'inconnue ôta le bandage du front de Sasuke et inspecta la plaie, puis elle toucha légèrement l'épaule du blessé. Il émit un grognement sans toutefois reprendre conscience.

**- Son épaule est déboîtée. Il ne faut pas la laisser comme cela. Plus le temps passera, et plus nous éprouverons de difficulté à la remettre en place.**

Sakura observait avec stupéfaction la tranquille assurance et les gestes experts de son interlocutrice.

**- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?**

**- J'ai travaillé comme infirmière pendant de nombreuses années dans la ville d'à côté. Je suis à la retraite depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas perdu la main. Aidez-moi.**

Elle indiqua à Sakura comment tenir le blessé tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son épaule.

**- Mieux vaut opérer cette petite manipulation avant qu'il ne se réveille. À cause de la douleur, vous comprenez ?**

Maintenant, fermement Sasuke, Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, même si elle comprenait la nécessité de ce que la vieille femme s'apprêtait à accomplir.

L'inconnue eut un geste brusque, et Sasuke poussa un grand cri. Puis la tête du blessé retomba sur le côté, et sa bienfaitrice hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite.

**- Voilà. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre sans trop de peine.**

Un instant, Sakura se demanda tout de même si Sasuke penserait de même.

**- Il faut le mettre au lit, maintenant**_, reprit la vieille femm_e. **Le problème, c'est qu'il est bien trop lourd pour que nous le transportions.**

Elle frotta les mains de Sasuke et lui parla doucement. Stupéfaite, Sakura vit alors le blessé ouvrir les yeux. Elle était si soulagée de le voir reprendre conscience qu'elle se retint pour ne pas lui sauter au cou.

**- Sasuke ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

Sasuke considéra Sakura d'un regard désorienté. Puis, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la vieille femme agenouillée à côté de lui.

Elle souriait en lui tapotant la main.

**- Bonsoir, Sasuke. Pouvez-vous marcher jusqu'à la cabane ?**

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, tout en restant méfiant.

**- Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**- Maria Vantes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour vous aider. Mais vous devrez y mettre un peu du vôtre, vous comprenez ?**

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour rassembler toutes ses forces, puis les rouvrit et opina de nouveau. Les deux femmes le soutinrent tandis qu'il se levait. Il grogna en serrant son épaule contre son torse.

**- Oui, vous souffrirez de votre épaule pendant quelques jours encore, mais le pire est passé. Quant à ce bobo à la tête, cela ne semble pas très grave. Nous soignerons cela tout à l'heure, à la maison.**

Sasuke regarda Sakura, incrédule.

**- Comment avez-vous trouvé une infirmière en pleine forêt ?**

Pour toute réponse, Sakura se contenta de sourire.

Sasuke se mit en marche, mais la tête lui tournait un peu. Dieu qu'il détestait se sentir ainsi diminué, obligé de se reposer sur ces deux femmes ! Il parvint tout de même à aller jusqu'à la cabane.

Celle-ci ne comprenait qu'une grande pièce principale, tout en longueur, éclairée en son milieu par les flammes d'une cheminée. La vieille femme désigna à Sasuke un sofa situé non loin du feu.

**- Allongez-vous là.**

Elle disparut dans le fond de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine pleine d'eau chaude et un linge propre.

**- Laissez-moi examiner votre tête.**

Sakura, qui se sentait inutile, s'approcha de la cheminée et tendit les mains vers les flammes.

**- J'ai de la soupe sur le feu**_, lança Maria sans se retourner._ **Servez-vous. Le pain se trouve sur la table. J'en aurai bientôt fini avec ce jeune homme.**

Malgré la douleur, Sasuke esquissa un sourire. On ne l'avait plus appelé jeune homme depuis bien longtemps.

**- Mangerez-vous ?**_ lui demanda Maria en plaçant sur son front un nouveau pansement._

**- Votre soupe sent très bon. Et contrairement à mon épaule, mon estomac est en parfait état…**

**- Bon. Après le repas, je vous donnerai une tisane médicinale qui vous fera du bien.**

Une fois pansé, Sasuke rejoignit Sakura à table. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils firent à leur hôtesse un résumé de leur mésaventure.

**- Mon fils me rend visite plusieurs fois par semaine**_, leur annonça Maria._ **Il travaille comme bûcheron au milieu de ces forêts. Je l'attends demain ou après-demain. Il possède un pick-up. Il vous emmènera jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, où vous trouverez un téléphone.**

**- Je lui en serai très reconnaissant**_, répondit Sasuke._ **Et je crains que nous devions aussi demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit.**

**- Le sofa se déplie en un lit pour deux personnes. Je vous donnerai des draps et des couvertures.**

Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard embarrassé. À Mexico, le sort s'était acharné pour leur faire partager la même chambre. Il les poussait à présent dans le même lit. Pourtant, ils ne se sentaient ni l'un ni l'autre la force de se lancer dans de longues explications avec Maria qui les prenait sans doute pour mari et femme.

**- Merci de tout cœur pour votre générosité**_, déclara finalement Sakura._

Sans répondre, la vieille femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisinière, sur laquelle sifflait une bouilloire. Elle versa de l'eau chaude dans une tasse, ajouta un mélange de feuilles séchées, mélangea le tout et l'apporta à Sasuke.

**- Voilà qui soulagera votre douleur.**

Il but une gorgée du breuvage et grimaça.

**- Ce n'est pas très bon au goût, je vous l'accorde. Mais cela vous détendra et vous aidera à dormir. Demain matin, vous vous porterez beaucoup mieux.**

Le temps que Sakura et Maria débarrassent la table, fassent la vaisselle et préparent le lit, Sasuke somnolait déjà.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que contient votre tisane, mais c'est efficace**_, parvint-elle à articuler._

Incapable de se concentrer, il regardait droit devant lui, les paupières tombantes.

Maria le guida jusqu'au lit.

**- N'essayez pas de résister au sommeil**_, lui dit-elle tandis qu'il s'allongeait._

Elle se tourna vers Sakura.

**- Il devrait dormir jusqu'à demain, mais s'il se réveille, donnez-lui le reste de cette tisane.**

**- Je ne sais comment vous remercier**_, répondit Sakura, confuse._

**- Alors, ne me remerciez pas. Et reposez-vous, vous aussi.**

Sur ce, Maria s'en fut à l'autre bout de la cabane et tira un épais rideau derrière elle, coupant ainsi la pièce en deux.

Sakura soupira de fatigue, puis sortit une chemise de nuit de son sac. Elle jeta un regard vers Sasuke. Il dormait à poings fermés et ne risquait donc pas de la voir se changer.

Quand elle fut en tenue de nuit, elle s'allongea à côté de lui avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation à se coucher ainsi auprès d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

Elle pensa alors à Mogami. Sans doute était-il mort d'inquiétude en ne les voyant pas arriver. Elle songea aussi à la Durit d'huile sélectionnée. Que se passait-il donc ici ? Cet… accident avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les réticences de son oncle concernant sa venue au Mexique ?

Autre question : pourquoi Mogami avait-il embauché quelqu'un comme Sasuke ? Sakura se rendait en effet bien compte que cet homme était différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait vus jusqu'alors.

D'ailleurs, rien ne lui semblait plus familier. La vie paisible dont elle avait rêvé avant son retour dans son pays cadrait si mal avec les événements qui s'étaient succédé depuis son arrivée à Mexico…

Et pour finir, voilà qu'elle partageait le lit d'un homme très séduisant qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur et les sens dès qu'il la touchait ! Son oncle désapprouverait sans aucun doute cette promiscuité…

Avec un soupir, elle se tourna sur le côté pour dormir. Dans l'immédiat, elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour calmer les inquiétudes de son oncle.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un grincement de sommier qui la réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit un œil. Si la cheminée ne projetait plus dans la pièce qu'une faible lueur, Sakura distingua cependant la silhouette de Sasuke, assis dans le lit.<p>

**- Sasuke ?**_ murmura-t-elle._ **Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

Il porta la main à son épaule.

**- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le bras, mais à part ça tout va très bien. Quelle heure est-il ?**

Sakura baissa les yeux vers le cadran fluorescent de sa montre.

**- Deux heures**_, répondit-elle._

Son regard croisa alors celui de Sasuke et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Pendant qu'elle dormait, sa chemise de nuit s'était ouverte, découvrant sa poitrine. Elle offrait ainsi involontairement à son compagnon de lit un bien troublant spectacle.

De son côté, Sasuke avait vivement détourné le regard pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de cueillir le fruit défendu que lui présentait Sakura. Il ferma les yeux un instant afin de se ressaisir.

Quand il les rouvrit, Sakura lui tendait une tasse.

**- Encore cette tisane !** _fit-il en grimaçant._

Il prit pourtant la tasse et la vida d'un trait. Le breuvage de Maria avait calmé sa douleur pendant quelques heures et lui avait permis de dormir un peu. En revanche, pour trouver le sommeil en oubliant la femme qui partageait sa couche, il lui aurait fallu un soporifique beaucoup plus puissant.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sakura. Il était vain d'espérer ignorer sa présence. À sa grande surprise, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait négligé de refermer sa chemise de nuit. Il sut alors que le sort en était jeté.

**- Votre peau semble si douce**_, murmura-t-il en rompant le silence._ **Comment résister à l'envie de la toucher pour vérifier si elle l'est vraiment ?**

Comme il approchait la main, Sakura soutint son regard, sans esquisser le moindre geste de recul. Elle paraissait un peu crispée, mais elle souriait.

Sasuke lui caressa la joue. À la lueur vacillante que diffusait la cheminée, les yeux de Sakura prenaient la couleur de l'émeraude. Du doigt, il dessina le contour de ses sourcils, de son nez, de sa bouche, de son menton…

Hypnotisée par cette exploration sensuelle, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Sasuke se pencha vers elle, impatient de goûter à ses lèvres. Alors, exhalant un léger soupir, Sakura ferma les yeux dans une attitude de total abandon.

Quand leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, elle frémit de tout son corps, sans pour autant se détourner. À son tour, Sasuke s'abandonna à son instinct et s'empara alors plus pleinement de la bouche qui s'offrait à la sienne.

Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus de hardiesse, elle se serra contre lui. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il sentit sur sa peau les seins de Sakura. Était-il encore temps de reculer ? C'est qu'elle avait allumé en lui un incendie bien difficile à éteindre. Il l'étreignit un peu plus étroitement.

Au lieu de résister, elle s'agrippait à lui avec fièvre, caressant de la main ses cheveux en bataille.

Sasuke interrompit son baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il constata que les longs cheveux roses de Sakura cachaient en partie ses joues rosies par le plaisir. Sous la chemise de nuit qui les voilait à peine, les seins de la jeune femme montaient et descendaient au rythme de sa respiration.

**- Est-ce bien raisonnable, mon ange ?**_ murmura-t-il._ **Croyez-vous que je puisse résister à une telle tentation ?**

Son regard était rivé à la bouche si sensuelle de Sakura.

**- Pourquoi résister ?** _répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante._

**- Votre oncle ne me paie pas pour coucher avec sa nièce. Et puis… nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, mon ange.**

**- Cela ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi vous en offusquer ?**

Malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait, Sasuke décela une hésitation dans la voix de Sakura. Les battements accélérés de son cœur trahissaient d'ailleurs un manque d'expérience qui augmentait encore son charme.

**- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de vous**_, déclara-t-il à regret._

**- Vous n'avez pour l'instant rien fait qui me déplaise**_, remarqua-t-elle._

Sans attendre la réponse, elle l'entoura de ses bras et se colla à lui, pressant maladroitement les lèvres contre les siennes.

Sasuke succomba à l'envie de glisser une main inquisitrice sous la chemise de nuit entrebâillée de la jeune femme. Sa paume s'empara d'un sein, dont la pointe s'épanouit sous sa caresse.

Alors qu'il avait seulement voulu lui montrer à quel point le jeu qu'ils jouaient était dangereux, il se trouvait pris à son propre piège. À présent, elle s'offrait sans retenue. Il la sentait sous sa main comme un fruit mûr prêt à être cueilli. Aurait-il le courage de la délaisser ?

Comme pour forcer sa réponse, Sakura se débarrassa complètement de sa chemise de nuit. Sasuke fit alors glisser les lèvres sur sa peau et atteignit sa poitrine pleine. Il l'enflamma d'une audacieuse caresse, lui arracha une longue suite de gémissements.

Ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour.

Et puis, il la sentit s'ouvrir, consentante, à une invasion qu'elle n'avait jamais subie.

Troublé au plus haut point par la confiance absolue qu'elle lui témoignait, il la traita avec une infinie douceur, c'est à peine si elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il fit d'elle une femme. Sous son regard fasciné, les yeux verts de Sakura semblèrent prendre une couleur plus profonde.

Le rythme d'abord lent qu'il avait imposé à leur chevauchée devint plus endiablé. Pour empêcher sa partenaire de crier son plaisir, il couvrit sa bouche de baisers.

Mais ce fut elle, bientôt, qui mena la danse.

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un maximum d'intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils suffoquent presque. Enfin, ils connurent ensemble la félicité suprême… puis retombèrent épuisés, mais pleinement satisfaits.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Sasuke ne recouvre quelque peu ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il prit vraiment conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il se leva tandis que Sakura lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

- Dormez, murmura-t-il pour la rassurer. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il enfila son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution pour éviter tout bruit.

Dehors, les étoiles brillaient par milliers dans un ciel serein. Sasuke pourtant, guère sensible à la beauté de ce spectacle, étouffa un juron.

Il venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était laissé détourner de sa mission par une femme. Il n'ignorait pas à quel point une telle faiblesse pouvait se révéler dangereuse.

Levant les yeux, il implora le ciel de lui donné à l'avenir un peu plus de sagesse. Maintenant que Sakura Haruno avait croisé son chemin, il en aurait diablement besoin pour mener à bien sa mission.


End file.
